The Return of the King Re-Written
by Crazy-Gryffindor-Chika
Summary: The third and last book of my FanFiction series the Lord of the Rings Re-Written. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Frodo/OC Merry/OC Pippin/OC Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well... **

**HERE IT IS!**

**The Return of the King Re-Written!**

**I'm almost certain this will be the longest one.**

**ALMOST.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Aragorn, Théoden, Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Jane, and Ana were approaching Isengard. Jane thought she heard some familiar voices talking.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon."

"Mmm, Green Dragon!"

"A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up, after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard days work."

They laughed.

"You've never done a hard day's work?! In New York, we ALWAYS did a hard day's work!"

They laughed again.

Jane turned to Ana, smiling.

They came to a clearing. Merry, Pippin, Cecelia, and Emerald were sitting on a rock, feasting. Merry and Pippin were smoking.

"JANE! ANA!" Cecelia and Emerald jumped up, dropping their food and ale on the ground. They surprised Jane and Ana so much, they both fell off their horses.

"Ouch..." Jane mumbled, realizing she'd landed on her left hip. "That hurt..."

Legolas helped her back onto his horse.

"Welcome, my Lords and Ladies, to Isengard!" Merry stood up.

"You young rascals! A merry hung you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!" Gimli shouted.

"Smoking..." Cecelia mumbled, turning to Merry and Pippin. Pippin threw his pipe away before Cecelia could see it. Cecelia took Merry's pipe and threw it into the water. She lightly slapped him in the face.

"I TOLD you two NOT TO SMOKE!" She growled. The others laughed.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good!" Pippin said, as if Cecelia had done nothing.

"Salted pork..."

"Hobbits." Gandalf mumbled.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry informed them.

...

"Hoooom... Young Master Gandalf! I'm glad you've come." Treebeard boomed. Jane thought she was going to fall off Legolas' horse, again.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower." Treebeard informed them.

"Show yourself." Aragorn muttered, looking at the tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf told them.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk..." Gandalf mumbled.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman stood at the very top of his tower, looking down at all of them.

"We shall have peace." Théoden started. Cecelia felt like kicking this guy off his horse, even if he is a king. Who would make peace with someone right after they tried to kill you? "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soliders whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are ravenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... We shall have peace!" He finished.

Cecelia smiled. He was NOT going to make peace with Saruman.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess... The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the key of Baradur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the five Wizards!?" Saruman asked, angrily.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf replied.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held up a glass ball. The palatir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this, dont' you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger from the north will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile, crept from the shadows will ever be crowned king? Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... Those he profeses to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? That path you have set him on can only lead to death." He said. Emerald clenched her fists.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli told Legolas from Éomer's horse. Legolas began to reach for an arrow.

"No! Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!" Gandalf instructed

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" He directed a bolt of fire at Gandalf, and it hit him. Emerald and Cecelia squeaked, covering their faces when the fire hit. But the fire died away and Gandalf stood there, looking fine.

"Saruman, your staff is broken!" Ganfalf informed him. As if on cue, Saruman's staff burst into pieces. He glared down at Gandalf.

They saw Wormtongue appear, guilt written clearly across his face. "Grima!" Théoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!"

Grima looked like he was about go come down, but Saruman stopped him. "A man of Rohan?" He scoffed. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Théoden looked offended. But he ignored him. "Grima! Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No." Wormtongue shook his head.

"Get down cur!" Saruman slapped him to the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf ordered.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman yelled. Just then Wormtongue appeared and stabbed him twice in the back. Legolas fired an arrow at Wormtongue, who fell back, dead. Saruman, however, stumbled backwards, and fell off his tower, landing on a spiky wheel.

"Oh god..." Jane turned away. Ana, Cecelia, and Emerald looked disgusted.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf instructed.

The wheel turned and Saruman sank into the water. Pippin saw something drop from his sleeve and into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard boomed. Ana jumped. She'd forgotten about him.

Pippin jumped into the water. "Pippin!" Aragorn called after him.

Pippin picked up the plantir. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped when he saw it.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf held out his hands. Pippin slowly walked over and placed the palantir in Gandalf's hands. Pippin jumped back on Brego with Aragorn, and they began to ride back to Rohan.

Meanwhile...

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up sleepies! We must go, yes, we must go at once!" Gollum hissed.

"Ugh..." Lea mumbled, sitting up.

"Haven't you had any sleep, Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned. Frodo shook his head. Sam mumbled something to himself.

"It must be getting late." He pointed out.

"No, it isn't. It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker." Frodo told him.

"Come on! Must go! No time!" Gollum hissed, crawling over.

"Not before Mr. Frodo's had something to eat!" Sam replied.

"No time to lose silly!"

"Would you rather have Frodo starve or not?" Lea growled. Gollum didn't reply.

Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of lembas. "Here" He said.

"What about you?" Frodo looked at Sam and Lea.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry. Leastways not for lembas bread." Sam said.

"Sam!"

"Oh alright. But we don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Mr. Frodo."

Frodo looked at Lea. "Lea?" He asked.

"No. Serioisly, I don't deserve it." She mumbled.

"Of course you do! Here, take this." Sam handed her a piece of lembas. She sighed.

"No, Sam. 'M not hungry. I'll be OK."

"Come hobbitses, very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry." Gollum hissed. Lea sighed.

"Very close to our deaths." She muttered. Neither Frodo nor Sam heard her.

* * *

**So...**

**Review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!"

...

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer informed Legolas and Gimli.

"And no regargitation!" Gimli finished.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned.

"Last one standing wins! Heheheh!" Gimli began drinking. Legolas was unsure at first, but began drinking as well.

"Wanna join in?" Ana asked. Jane laughed.

"No way. It was one of the 50 things my father told me never to do in life before he disappeared." She informed her.

"Okay. I think Gimli's already drunk." She pointed out. Jane laughed again. She smashed her mug against Ana's.

"Cheers!"

...

"Hehehe! It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli burped.

"Ew..." Ana muttered.

"He's drunk, that's obvious."

Legolas stopped. "I feel something..." Éomer raised his eyebrows. "A slight tingle in my fingers... I think it's affecting me." Legolas finished. Jane and Ana burst into hysterical laughter.

"Eh? What did I say? He cant hold his liquor..." Gimli crossed his eyes and fell backwards off his chair, drunk.

"Game over." Legolas said, smiling. Jane laughed.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing on a table. Cecelia and Emerald joined in.

Near the end of their song, Pippin stopped.

"Pippin!" Merry called.

"C'mon, Pip!" Emerald laughed.

They continued singing.

...

Jane and Ana, who were both very sober, were talking at a table. Then our poor, drunk friend Cecelia skipped over.

"HEYYYY! Wazzzzzup peeps? Why aren't ya drinkin?" She giggled. Jane sighed.

"Cecelia, if I keep drinking, I'll end up like, well, you." She reasoned.

Cecelia gasped sarcastically. "NUH-UH! THEREZZZ AINT NOTHIN WRONGN WITH MEEEEEZZZZ! You gonna keep drinkin wether ya like it or not! You aint stoppin!"

Jane was about to protest, but Cecelia began dumping ale on her head. Emerald and Ana were rolling on the floor laughing.

"YOU AINT GONNA STOP DRINKIN UNTIL YA CANT! He he he!" She stopped when Merry passed by. She kissed him on the cheek. He jumped, surprised, then slipped and fell. "Wazzzzup Merry?! Why are ya lyin down? This party aint done yet!" She slurred.

Jane was still standing there, arms crossed, and soaking wet. "I'm going to go dry off. And I'm also going to drag Cecelia out of here. She's WAY too drunk... Emerald, you should stop too." She grabbed Cecelia by the arm and dragged her away.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna drink! I wanna partayyyyyyy..." She whined. Emerald laughed and followed her friends. She walked right into a pole.

"Ow..." She muttered. Ana helped her up and said, "Cheers to whoever isn't drunk yet!" She yelled.

"Cheers!" Emerald smiled.

...

"ANA! Stop doing that! You're going to bed! You too Em!" Jane yelled. She and Legolas seemed to be the only people who weren't drunk or asleep.

"NOOOO! Emmy and I wanna partyyyyy! We wanna stay! Rawr! Hiss!" Ana growled. Emerald whined.

"Ima still thirstiesssss... I need mooooooooore..." She slurred. Jane sighed.

"Come on you two!" She laughed.

...

After finally getting Ana and Emerald to fall asleep, Jane found herslef standing outside with Legolas. She had her head on his shoulder.

"The world is changing...The days are getting darker... Sauron grows more powerful by the minute." She pointed out. Just then, Aragorn appeared.

"The stars are veiled... Something stirs in the east... A sleepless malace..." Legolas told him. "The eye of the enemy is moving..."

Inside...

Enerald's eyes fluttered open. She saw Pippin creeping quietly towards Gandalf.

"Pip! What are you doing?!" She hissed. Cecelia woke up, then she sat up.

"Pippin what on Earth are you doing?" She whispered angrily.

"Pippin!" Cecelia noticed Merry was awake aswell.

"Pip!"

They watched as Pippin took the plantir from Gandalf, and replaced it with a jug. He rushed over to the others.

"Are you mad?" The others chorused.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time." Pippin replied quietly.

"No! Give it back to Gandalf!" Emerald hissed.

When the plantir was unwrapped, Pippin grabbed it and began to shake.

"Pippin!"

Outside...

"He is here!" Legolas turned to look at Aragorn.

"Get inside!" Jane ran to open the door.

Back Inside...

Pippin was now shaking very violently, and Emerald, without thinking, grabbed the plantir. And she began shaking violently aswell.

"Gandalf!" Cecelia called.

Just then, Jane, Aragorn, and Legolas burst into the room. Jane gasped.

"Em!" Like Emerald, Jane grabbed the plantir without thinking. Emerald was unconscious beside Pippin. Jane emedietly fell onto the ground, unconscious, and the plantir slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. Gandalf threw the blanket back over it.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled. Pippin was silent.

Gandalf rushed over to Pippin and muttered somthing. Pippin gasped and started breathing heavily.

"Look at me!" Gandalf hissed.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin whispered.

"Look at me!" Gandalf repeated. "What did you see?"

"A tree... There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead... The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw him!" Pippin gasped. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer... He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

* * *

**That's not good.**

**:-/**

**If there were any typos its because my iPod is crazy and smashed, so the keys are all weird.**

**Anyways...**

**REViEW! :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"We must get rid of the girl hobbit. She will not let us take the precious. She knows our plan." Gollum hissed to himself.

"No! No! Fat hobbit and master will not trust us! Its too risky! We needs it!"

"Yesss... We can blame something elsssse..." Gollum saw a nearby cave. Lea opened her eyes. She saw Gollum creeping towards her. He raised a rock. She tried to scream, but Gollum covered her mouth.

"Shhhh..." He smirked, before dragging her into a cave. He let her scream before he knocked her out. Gollum scampered away. Frodo bolted up.

"Lea?" He looked around she was gone.

"There was an orcses, Master! Orcses! It came and he took the girl hobbit! We tried! Yes, we did! But he took her! He thinks she has the precious! We must leave, yes, we must!" He whimpered. Frodo blinked.

"I don't see how she could possibly get taken by an orc, and have it leave us alone! You killed her, didn't you?!" Sam growled.

"No! Never! Smeagol would never hurt girl hobbit!" He protested. "She was taking a walk, when the orc appeared!"

"Smeagol is right, Sam. We must go." He turned, picking up his stuff.

"I still don't believe him." Sam muttered, picking up his stuff as well. As they were leaving, Sam thought he saw a silvery tear slide down Frodo's cheek.

Meanwhile...

Ana was sitting at a table, facedown. Apparently something happened last night, something that she missed. That was important. She was angry at herself for not being there.

Emerald sat beside Pippin, shaking. What happened last night had scared her, and she wouldn't let anyone blame Pippin for it. Cecelia sat beside her. She was leaning against Merry, asleep.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool, he remains." Gandalf informed them. Guilt spread across Pippin's face. Emerald put a hand on his shoulder.

"Pippin told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw, in the plantir, a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has shown the enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength, enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king sit upon the throne of Gondor. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me. Why should we go to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden reasoned. Ana lifted her head up to glare at Théoden. Then she placed it back on the table. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said.

"No!" Ganalf told him.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn reasoned.

"They will be..." Gandalf started, then whispered something to Aragorn. Then he turned back to the others. "Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I will not be going alone." Gandalf infromed them, looking at Pippin.

...

"C'mon, Cecelia!" Emerald called to her friend.

"Stupid... Alcohol... Hey, are you going too?" Cecelia panted. Emerald nodded. Cecelia walked faster. "Why?"

"I dunno. I don't think I'll be able to help Rohan. I'll just cause more trouble." She shrugged, climbing onto Shadowfax behind Gandalf. "We will see eachother again, right?" She asked.

"I don't know." Merry and Cecelia said at the sane time.

"Merry..."

"Cecelia..."

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf instructed.

"Merry!"

"Cecelia!"

Shadowfax bolted away. Cecelia and Merry ran to the top of the gate.

"Merry!" Aragorn called after him.

"Cecelia!" Ana followed Aragorn up the steps, even though her head hurt.

They watched the horse gallop away. Merry began talking to Aragorn. Cecelia couldn't hear them because the alcohol had got to her head, and she passed out. Merry looked at her, surprised. Ana sighed.

"Here we go again." She said, dragging her back into the golden hall. When Jane saw this, she laughed. Then Ana passed out as well.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, still laughing.

* * *

** :o**

**Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith! **

**And Lea was left behind!**

**Anyways...**

**Review, Review, Review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting as often. :(**

**I have to do SO MANY things that isn't FanFiction whenever I get free time. (Which is almost never.) :( **

**I'll stop talking so u can read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

They rode for days. But finally, Gandalf, Pippin, and Emerald reached a river.

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf informed them. Emerald smiled.

...

They reached Minas Tirith. It was huge, made of white stone.

"Minas Tirith. City of kings." Gandalf said as they rode into the city. Every citizen ran out of the way or came to watch as Gandalf rode through. They reached the highest part, they walked towards a hall.

They walked past a dead white tree. "It's the tree!" Pippin said as they passed the tree.

"Yes. The white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the king. He is a steward, only. The caretaker of the throne." Gandalf turned to face them. "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To speak of Boromir's alleged death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo and the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. Infact, it would be better if you did not speak at all."

The hobbits nodded and they entered the hall. There was a throne, and a man that sat in a chair near the throne.

'That must be Lord Denethor. Wow. He looks pretty upset...' Emerald thought to herself.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion. Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel." Gandalf said, raising his hands in honour.

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor held up a horn, that was split in two. It was Boromirs horn. The horn of Gondor. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir died to save us. My kinsmen and me. He fell defending us and many foes." Pippin stepped up and knelt down.

"Pippin!" Gandalf hissed.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of his debt."

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape, and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many."

Denethor looked pained. Gandalf hit Pippin with his staff. "Get up!" Pippin stood beside Emerald.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Gandalf instructed.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? Have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward." Gandalf growled.

Denethor stood up. "The rule of Gondor is mine! And no others!" He hissed. Emerald glared at him.

"Come." Gandalf instructed, and the three hurried out of the hall.

"All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood. And now at the him of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again." Gandalf muttered.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Emerald asked.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given to lesser men." They stopped at the edge of the parapet.

Emerald gasped. She stared at a range of mountains. Behimd them was a volcano, fire bursting out of it, and a tower, which held the Eye of Sauron.

"Mordor." Pippin whispered.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of it's shadow." Gandalf informed them.

"A storm is coming." Pippin pointed out.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin."

"Well... Minas Tirith... Very impressive. So where are we off to next?" Pippin asked.

"Oh it's took late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Emerald grabbed Pippin's hand as they stared at Mordor.

...

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin held up his uniform. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting... Do they?" He asked Gandalf.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you are told." Gandalf replied. "Peregrin Took... Guard of the Citadel..." He mumbled, coughing slightly.

Pippin gave him a goblet of water.

"There's no more stars... Is it time?" Emerald asked Gandalf.

"Yes." He replied.

"It's so quiet..." Pippin pointed out.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf informed him.

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo, Lea, and Sam?" Pippin asked.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." Gandalf began. He smiled at the two hobbits next to him and continued. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

"But we have the white wizard." Pippin smiled. "That's got to count for something." He didn't answer. "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." He informed them.

Frodo's cries filled Emerald's head. She remembered that night...

...

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf said as he led the hobbits to a cliff face. "You must not fail me."

Pippin nodded and began to climb up towards the beacon.

"Be careful." Emerald muttered as he climbed higher.

_Meanwhile..._

Five days had passsed since Emerald, Pippin, and Gandalf left Rohan. Jane and Cecelia sat at a table while Ana sat at anotner across the room.

"Oh wow..." Cecelia giggled. Jane gave her a questioning look. "Over there." She motioned to Ana. She was breathing haeavily, glaring at Aragorn and Éowyn with clenched fists.

"She's jealous..." Cecelia laughed harder.

"She's annoyed. Aragorn told her a LONG time ago that he loved Arwen, and now, well, he lets Éowyn still bother him." Jane examined her nails casually, not laughing.

"Really?" Cecelia raised her eyebrows. Jane nodded. Ana suddenly jumped up and burst out of the room angrily.

"Do you think Lea, Frodo, and Sam are alive?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"Obviously! We'd be dead if they weren't!" Cecelia looked at Jane. Se had an upset look across her face. "Jane? You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just... A feeling. I've had it since Emerald, Gandalf, and Pippin left. Something really bad has happened to Lea, Frodo, and Sam. I know it." She frowned.

"Lea always finds a way out of bad things. You know how bad things have happened to her in the last five years?!"

"Ana and I escaped from the Fort a year ago, Cecelia. What did happen in the last five years?" She looked at her. Cecelia bit her lip.

"People hated her. They beat her up. The didn't care what she did. She was weak, those days, and she never could defend herself." Cecelia explained. "There was always a way out, though. Coming here was probably the best thing that has ever happened to that poor girl."

"Do you know what they did to us at the Fort?" Ana sat beside Cecelia. "You did the slightest thing wrong, they whipped you. You get in when you wake up, and after lunch. Apparently it makes you 'stronger'."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Cecelia laughed, Jane and Ana joined in.

Meanwhile...

Pippin reached the top of the tower. The guards were eating lunch and didn't notice Pippin. He tried to reach the torch, but he ended up spilling the water out of a bowl. The guards didn't notice.

He finally reached the torch. He threw it on the wood. He smiled as he began to climb down.

Meanwhile...

"Gandalf! The beacon!" Emerald pointed to the tower. Gandalf smiled and muttered something. Far off in a distance, another beacon was lit... And a second... And a third...

* * *

**Yay!  
**

**The beacons of Gondor are lit!**

**Anyways... ;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Ana and Cecelia were duelling each other outside. Cecelia's sword hit the ground, and Ana's sword was at her throat.

"I win." Ana smirked. Just then she saw something in a distance "The beacon."

Cecelia turned. "Go! Inform the king!"

Ana burst in at the same time as Aragorn.

"THE BEACON IS LIT!" Ana stopped.

"Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn finished.

"And Rohan will answer. Master the Rohirrim!" Théoden instructed.

Rohan got ready for war.

"I have a sword. Please accept it. I offer you my service, Théoden King." Merry held out his sword to Théoden.

"I gladly accept it. You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." He informed him. Merry smiled and ran off to get his horse.

...

They stopped by a mountain, that was covered with thousands of tents.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas stated. Jane nodded.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer informed them.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli questioned, motioning to the road.

"That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Éomer replied. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil."

"Well, I'm not going in there." Cecelia shivered. "I hate evil mountains."

Ana laughed. "You've never come across an evil mountain before this, Cecelia."

"I know. But I hate them." She said, trying to calm down her pony.

...

Ana woke. She heard voices outside. She crept out of her tent, seeing Aragorn with Éowyn.

"Why have you come?" Aragorn asked.

"Do you not know?" Éowyn frowned.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek. Éowyn, I apologize but my heart belongs to someone else."

Éowyn had tears in her eyes. Ana smiled. Éowyn wouldn't be annoying anymore. Se watched Aragorn leave. She got her horse and followed him.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked. Ana slipped behind a tree and watched.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn informed him.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubborness of dwarves?" Legolas appeared, holding the reins of his horse.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." Gimli told him.

"You seriously think you're going somewhere without me?" Jane came riding up on Ariana behind Legolas.

Ana dragged her horse out. "If Jane's going, I'm going." She smiled. They made their way towards the Dimholt.

Cecelia watched as her friends disappeared through the crack. She frowned. "Don't die in there." She muttered, and walked off.

...

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked quietly as they made their way through a white canyon.

"One that is cursed. Long ago, the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas informed them.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said as they began to approach the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. Everyone got off their horses, leading them towards the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read the inscription above the door.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew out of the Paths, making the horses run away.

"Hey-" Ana stopped as her horse ran away.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said, walking through the door. Legolas followed him. Jane grabbed Ana's arm and dragged her in.

"Well this is a thing unheard of!" Gimli stated nervously. "Two elves will go underground, where a dwarf dare not! Oh... I'd never heard the end of it!" He rushed in behind Jane and Ana.

...

"Woah..." Jane muttered, looking at the mist.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied.

"Same..." Jane breathed. Ana shivered.

"Where?" Gimli asked.

"Pales banners like shreds of cloud." Jane notched an arrow. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The dead? Summoned I knew that! Heh... Huh... Very good... Very good.. LEGOLAS!" He ran after the group.

"Do not look down." Aragorn instructed.

Ana, Jane, and Gimli didn't listen and looked down. Ana looked like she was about to faint. "Skulls... Everywhere..." She almost fainted, but she brought herself to her feet.

Jane whipped out two daggers from her belt and slashed at the ghostly hands surrounding her, while Gimli kept blowing and wafting the hands away. Ana was copying Jane's actions by slashing at the hands with her sword.

"Who enters my domain?" A ghostly voice asked.

They turned to see the king of the dead on some steps in front of them.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The king sneered in return.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn replied.

The king of the dead laughed evily as an army of ghosts appeared around them.

Jane grabbed Legolas' hand, reassuring herself that there was actually somebody alive in this place.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Legolas fired an arrow at the king, but it passed right through his head.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" Aragorn commanded.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King growled. He approached Aragorn to attack him, to which the future king retaliated, blocking the ghost's sword with Andril.

"That blade was broken!" The ghost hissed.

"It has been remade." Aragorn caught him by the throat and pushed him back. "Fight for us, and ragain your honour. What say you? What say you?"

"Agh!" Gimli scoffed. "You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death!"

Aragorn ignored the dwarf and continued. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

The King began to laugh again, and the army started to disappear.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli growled.

"Um... Guys... I think we should go..." Jane muttered ass the walls began to shake. Just then millions of skulls erupted out of the wall.

"Out!" Aragorn instructed.

They ran for the exit. The place collapsed.

When they escaped, Aragorn noticed a band of ships making their way towards Gondor.

He dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"No..." Ana looked at the ships, her eyes filled with tears. "We've lost..."

As if on cue, the King of the Dead came out of the wall. "We fight."

Meanwhile...

Lea crept up the stairs. This was it, it had to be. Gollum said himself that there would be some stairs, then a tunnel. Just then she noticed Sam, who was crying in a corner.

"Sam?" She breathed. He looked at her.

"Lea, you're alive?"

"Yeah. Gollum threw me in a cave and knocked me out. I'm guessing you thought I was dead?"

"He said you were captured by an orc. I didn't believe him though."

"Where's Frodo?"

"He left me here, Lea. I was blamed for eating the last of the Lembas." Lea felt tears in her eyes. Frodo would never do that. She knew him too well... Or was it the ring?

"You mean that?" She pointed to some Lembas on a rock a while below.

Sam clenched his fists.

"Gollum must've gotten rid of us so that he would trust him, and not us. Frodo's in trouble. Come on, Sam. Middle Earth is in our hands!" Lea helped Sam up, and they hurried up the stairs.

* * *

**AAAHHH!**

**GOLLUM'S GONNA TRY AND KILL FRODO!**

**Anyways...**

**Can someone PLEASE Review?**

**I've only got... Like... FOUR!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**I'LL UPDATE FASTER! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. **

* * *

Lea and Sam kept climbing up the stairs until they reached a tunnel.

"This must be it, Sam. Come on! We're gaining on them!" Lea instructed, running into the tunnel. Sam nodded and followed her in.

...

They ran. There were webs and skeletons EVERYWHERE.

"Gollum led us out of the frying pan and into the fire. This is the home of a giant hobbit eating spider." Lea sighed.

"I hope Mr Frodo'll be alright." Sam said.

Lea put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't worry Sam. Frodo is strong. Therefor there's a high chance he's alive."

They continued on.

Meanwhile...

Emerald stood at the side of the hall as Pippin did his swearing/oath ceremony thing. She didn't pay much attention to what Pippin was saying. There was a man- he looked so familiar... Who was he?

When Pippin finished, he walked over to Emerald. "Good job." She smiled, even though she didn't pay attention. He returned it.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Merry, do you know where Jane, Ana, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn went?" She asked him.

"No. I didn't notice they left." Merry replied.

"The dimholt." She informed him, remembering seeing them walk into that creepy mountain. "Also known as the creepy mountain."

"Really?"

"Yep. Well... You should go sharpen your sword. It's not that sharp. It's gonna be hard to kill orcs with an un-sharpened sword." She laughed. Merry smiled and walked towards the black smith.

...

Cecelia frowned when she saw Théoden tell Merry that he couldn't go to Gondor. She was going to sneak into the war as well. She had asked somebody to take them there... Where was she?

Just then Éowyn came riding up on a horse... Pulling Merry up with her.

"Bye, Merry." She smiled as he and Éowyn rode to war. She grabbed her pony. Being a good horse rider- she decided to go to war on her own. She went up beside Merry and Éowyn.

"Ready?" She smiled. Merry nodded.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! **

**Short chapter!**

**Well, I had like Half an hour to write it. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

***Crickets chirping***

**Jeez, y'all don't need to be so silent.**

**Anyways, I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**In fact, I'm not sure you even WANT me to update!**

**Why?**

**BECAUSE NOBODY REVIEWS ANYMORE!**

**Ok. I'll shut up and do the disclaimer. **

**Or did I say that I'm not doing disclaimers for the chapters anymore 'cause I think y'all get the point.**

**I. Do. Not. Own. LotR. **

* * *

Emerald and Pippin watched in horror as a group of men came up tothe castle, Faramir on a stretcher.

"Faramir! Say not that he has fallen!" Denethor ran to his youngest son. There was an arrow in his chest.

"They were outnumbered. None survived." A soldier informed him. There were tears pricking at Emerald's eyes. So many had gone. So many had died...

"My sons are spent!" Denethor staggered away from Faramir. "My line has ended!"

Pippin ran from Emeralds side and ran up to Faramir. "He's alive! He needs medicine!" Pippin called.

"My line has ended..."

"My lord!" Emerald called.

Denethor saw the huge army of Mordor that surrounded Minas Tirith.

"Rohan has deserted us. Théoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Denethor turned, and got hit in the face by Gandalf's staff. He hit him again. Denethor fell. "Prepare for battle! Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!" He hurriedly jumped onto Shadowfax and rode back to the wall. "Send these foul beasts into the Abyss!"

Emerald looked at Minas Tirith, and almost fainted the sight was so scary, yet gross. They were catapulting rocks and heads of the dead Gondor soldiers into the city. Pippin noticed Emerald's pale face. "Emerald?"

"Look what they're catapulting into the city... Oh god... I'm gonna pass out..." She fell back. Pippin caught her. He shook her awake.

"Ugh... Stupid orcs..." She stood up. "Come on Pip. We need to help."

She whipped out her sword and dragged Pippin towards the wall.

Nazgul flew towards the city. They shrieked, making Emerald drop to her knees, hands on her ears. Pippin did the same. The Nazgul began to attack the soldiers.

Trembling, Emerald collapsed onto the ground. Pippin helped her up. "Go back." He begged.

"Pippin..."

"Go."

Tears in her eyes, she knew herself she couldn't fight. She nodded, and ran up towards the parapet.

Meanwhile...

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn instructed the bosun.

"Who are you to deny us passage?!" He shot back.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

"Mind your aim." Gimli muttered, hitting Legolas' bow with his axe. The arrow missed the bosun and hit the man beside him.

Ana snickered. Jane kicked Gimli in the leg. "That's right! We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli growled.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This army." Aragorn whispered as the ghost army invaded the ships.

* * *

**How did ya like this chapter?**

**One way to find out...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay!**

**Thank you Nueriel the Elven Maid for being, like, the ONLY one who actually reviewed!**

**YOUR SO NICE!**

* * *

Cecelia and Merry were sitting by a rock. "My pony has ran away. I'm gonna have to ride with you and Éowyn... Unless you don't want me to." Cecelia informed him. He smiled. "I don't see why I would've said no." Éowyn came around.

"Take heart, Merry. It will soon be over." She sighed, ignoring Cecelia completely.

"My lady, you are fair, and brave. Many who love you..." Merry began talking to Éowyn. Cecelia walked away, not wanting to hear the rest.

Meanwhile...

Emerald saw Pippin come back up. She ran to him. "God bless you you're alive!" She hugged him.

Pippin smiled. "The war isn't over, Emerald."

"Dang it..."

He laughed. Suddenly, his smile dropped. "What is it?"

"Lord Denethor... He's taking Faramir somewhere."

"C'mon then!"

...

When they entered, they noticed Faramir on a pile of wood.

"He's not dead." Pippin and Emerald walked up. They began to tear the wood away. Denethor grabbed their collars and dragged them out.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"NO!"

"Farewell Emerald daughter of Jonathan and Peregrin son of Paladin. I release you from my service. Go now and die with whatever is left of your kin." Denethor threw them out, and shut the door on them.

...

"GANDALF!" Pippin and Emerald were running around a burning Minas Tirith.

"WHERE IS GANDALF?!"

"OI WIZARD! WHERE'D YA GO?!"

"GANDALF!" They called, to no avail.

Meanwhile...

Lea and Sam arrived just in time... To see Frodo stabbed by Shelob.

"NO!" Lea sprinted towards Frodo. Sam began to fight Shelob.

"Frodo... Please... Please... I'm alive... You'll be okay..." She whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please don't die... Not now... Not here..."

Sam forced the old spider into her cave. Then he knelt down near Frodo.

"Frodo... Please don't go now." Lea quietly began to cry.

"Oh no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Wake up!" Sam began to shake Frodo, the webs tore away from his face, which was deathly pale, and his eyes staring into nothingness.

"Don't leave us here alone. Don't go where we can't follow." Sam begged. Frodo didn't stir.

"Please... Frodo wake up!" Lea whimpered quietly.

"You're not asleep." Sam whispered. "Dead." He began to quietly cry.

"Get back scum!"

Their heads shot up. Orcs were coming. "Dang it..." Lea hissed. Sting was glowing blue. She and Sam hid behind a wall.

"What's this?"

"Killed another one, has she?"

"No. This fellow ain't dead."

"Not dead..." Lea and Sam chorused quietly.

"She jabs him with her stinger and he goes as limb as a boned fish... Ahhh... Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the Tower!" They picked Frodo up and took him with them up the pass.

"Samwise you fool!" Sam scolded himself.

"Lea you idiot!" Lea hissed. They quietly began to follow the orcs.

* * *

**:o **

**Frodo's been captured! **

**That ain't good...**

**But he IS alive. **

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh. My. God.**

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I was so busy the last couple of days...**

***Sighs***

**And whenever I typed a new chapter, I click the wrong button and POOF! **

**My work is gone. :(**

**Anyways...**

* * *

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for you lives!" Emerald and Pippin heard Gandalf order.

"GANDALF!" Emerald ran to him. Pippin followed.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

Gandalf quickly helped them onto Shadowfax. "Up! Quickly!"

They galloped towards the upper levels, when suddenly they came through a tunel and the Witch King landed in front of them.

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf shouted.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?"

Pippin and Emerald screamed and hid behind Gandalf.

"This is my hour!" The Witch King drew his flaming sword.

Gandalf's staff burst into pieces, throwing him and the two hobbits off of Shadowfax.

Emerald landed beside Pippin. The two stood up.

"Gandalf!"

The beast the Witch King sat upon roared in Gandalf's face. Pippin drew his sword and began running toward it, a battle cry emerging from his lips. The beast roared back, and he stopped in fear.

"You have failed! The world of men will fall!" The Witch King lifted his sword, but stopped when a horn sounded in the distance.

He looked to where the sound was, before he glanced at Gandalf one more time, and flew off.

Not that far away...

The Rohirrim emerged from the hill.

Cecelia and Merry looked at the orcs in fear.

"Courage, Merry, Cecelia, courage for our friends." Éowyn instructed.

The two hobbits nodded.

Théoden began riding alongside the men, shouting orders. "Éomer! Take your Éored down the left flank!"

"Flank ready!"

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall! Forth! And fear no darkness! Arise! Arise riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken! Sheilds shal be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!"

The Rohirrim lowered their spears as they prepared to charge.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Éowyn said.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin! And the world's ending! DEATH!"

"DEATH!" The army responded to their king.

"DEATH!" Theoden repeated.

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

The Rohirrim charged forward at full speed. Some riders fell as arrows from the Orcs struck them, but the rest of the army charged on. Our three heroes remained untouched as they shouted battle crys, and smashed into the battle.

Somewhere else in Minas Tirith...

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouted when they burst the doors open.

Denethor whipped around.

He grabbed a torch from one of the guards and spoke. "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" He threw the torch down, and the wood caught fire. Emerald gasped.

Gandalf snatched a spear from a guard at the door, and galloped over to the pyre, knocking Denthor to the floor.

Pippin leaped off Shadowfax and began to try and roll Faramir off the wood. He succeeded, and began to try to put out the small fire that caught on Faramir's sleeve.

Emerald helped him.

Denethor jumped up, and began struggling to get the hobbits away. "No! You will not take my son from me!"

Shadowfax kicked Denethor away from the hobbits and onto the pyre when Gandalf rode up.

"Faramir!" Denethor gasped when his youngest son stirred and opened his eyes. He shouted as he caught fire, and sprang up, sprinting out of the tomb. Emerald gasped as he ran toward the edge of the parapet, and jumped off, looking like nothing but a ball of flame from far away.

"And so passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

Meanwhile...

"Dang it!" Cecelia hissed. Merry gave her a questioning look. She pointed to the Oliphants making their way towards them.

"We were doing so well!" Cecelia whined. Théoden noticed the Oliphants as well.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Theoden ordered. "Sound the charge! Take them head on! CHARGE!"

They took off towards the Haradrim as the Oliphants swayed there tusks from side to side, ploughing into the Rohirrim and throwing them into the air.

* * *

**Yeah, I know.**

**Short chapter.**

**But the Rohirrim has ARRIVED!**

**YAY! ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really really really really sorry.**

**Seriously.**

**My cat is probably dead.**

**My dad let him out last night and he never came back. **

**And we cant find him. :,(**

**He was my favourite, no offense to my other cat.**

**NO I AM NOT A CRAZY CAT WOMAN! MY SISTER IS OBSESSED WITH CATS SO ITS NOT MY FAULT!**

**I still miss him though.**

**Farewell, Murray. You were the nicest cat I ever met.**

**May you find peace in death...**

**Even though you might ****_not _****be dead.**

**You know what?**

**When I logged onto my fanfiction account today, an add popped up.**

**And guess what it was about?**

**Cat food. And the cat in the add looked identical to my (maybe) dead cat. Which kinda creeped me out.**

**Anyways, I'll try and make this chapter longer. **

**I promise NOT to leave you on a cliff hanger.**

* * *

Surprisingly, the Rohirrim still had hope and actually was doing pretty well against the Oliphants.

And Cecelia, Merry, and Éowyn were still okay.

Until...

"Merry!" Cecelia and Éowyn cried as their friend fell off the horse.

An oliphant timbered down towards them, and Cecelia and Éowyn rolled off their horse as the Oliphant landed.

"Merry!" The two called, looking around, Cecelia feeling more worried then she reallybhad ever felt before. Mainly because one of her best friends had disappeared in the middle of a hard-core battle against Orcs, Ninja-like men, and giant evil elephants.

"Merry!" They repeated. Orcs began to attack the two. Éowyn and Cecelia separated, Cecelia trying her best to find Merry, while Éowyn was doing the same in the other direction.

"Merry!" Cecelia called again, still no answer. _'Please be alive.' _Cecelia said in her head,_ 'Pippin's gonna kill me if your dead. But I'll already be dead 'cause I'm gonna kill myself if your dead."_

An orc came charging at her. She fought it but her sword was thrown away. She blinked. The orc smirked evilly before charging at her. But the tip of a bloody sword stuck out of it's chest. The sword was pulled back and the orc fell. There was Merry. Merry saved her life.

Cecelia was frozen. She blinked before grabbing her sword and ran past Merry. "Come on! And don't disappear again, 'cause me and Éowyn thought you were dead!" The two hobbits ran back into battle.

Meanwhile...

Pippin and Emerald sat with Gandalf as trolls and orcs smashed themselves against the doors. All three were silent.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin finally spoke. Both Emerald and Gandalf turned to look at him.

"End?" Gandalf said. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass... And then you see it..."

"What Gandalf? See what?" Emerald asked.

"White shores... And beyond... A far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well that isn't so bad." Pippin smiled.

"No... No it isn't." Gandalf took a deep breath. Emerald and Pippin looked at the doors before turning back to Gandalf.

The old wizard nodded, either meaning 'Goodbye' or 'Good luck.'

Emerald gripped her sword tighter, waiting.

Meanwhile...

Four ships stopped by Minas Tirith.

An orc with basically two heads came forward.

"Late as usual, pirate scum! Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here needs doing!" It snarled.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Ana, and Jane leaped off the ship.

Ana smirked at the look of surprise the orcs had on their faces.

The five began to walk towards the orcs, Jane notching an arrow and Ana drawing her sword.

"Plenty for all of us may the best dwarf win!" Gimli declared.

They charged into battle, the Army of the Dead not far behind.

Meanwhile...

Cecelia swore she just saw a huge army of ghosts enter the battle, leaded by a man, a woman, two elves, and a dwarf. Cecelia smiled. It was Aragorn, Ana, Legolas, Jane and Gimli.

The young hobbit turned back to the battle. Sadly, Merry was no where to be seen, again.

Meanwhile...

Lea and Sam neared the Tower.

"Frodo's in there. We need to get to him." Lea declared. Sam nodded. "Let's go, Lea." The two entered.

The orcs might've got into a huge fight, because there were dead orcs everywhere. EVERYWHERE.

The two were fine until they came across a couple of orcs.

"Go Sam!" Lea instructed as she fought the orcs.

Sam nodded and ran all the way to the top of the tower.

"I'm going to stick you like a stuck pig!" An orc threatened.

Sam stabbed the orc in the back. "Not if I stick you first!"

"Sam!" Frodo cried with joy. Sam quickly began to cut him free. "Sam... I'm so sorry... Sorry for everything."

"Come on."

"It's too late. It's over. They've taken it... They took the Ring!"

Sam said "Begging your pardon, but they haven't." He pulled the Ring from his pocket. "We thought you were gone... So I took it. We wanted to make sure it was destroyed,"

"We?" Frodo looked at him with confusion.

"She's alive, Mr Frodo. Lea. She found me. Gollum hit her with a rock and dragged her into a cave. She's probably fighting orcs right now." Sam informed him.

Frodo looked at Sam with disbelief. But his eyes soon fixed on the ring.

"Give me the ring, Sam."

Sam didn't move.

"Sam... Give me the ring!"

Sam dropped the ring into Frodo's hand.

He placed the Ring back around his neck and spoke. "You must understand... The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you." Frodo seemed to stumble a little.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. We'd best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin."

After Frodo got some clothes on, Lea appeared at the top of the steps, panting.

"Got... Lost..." She noticed Frodo. "FRODO!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "We... We thought you died... And some orc ran off with your Mithril chain-mail."

Frodo laughed lightly. "We thought you died as well."

"Sam told me. Anyways, we should get to Mount Doom. Sauron will be suspicious that his orcs are not as annoying as usual." The three laughed and headed down the steps towards Mordor.

Meanwhile...

Jane jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Ana. The woman pointed to a nearby Oliphant. The two along with Gimli watched, somewhat annoyed, as Legolas climbed up an Oliphant, cut some ropes and pushed all the Ninja-like people off the Oliphant, shot it's head, and slid down the trunk as it toppled over to meet them.

"That still only counts as one!" Ana, Jane, and Gimli chorused before turning back to the battle.

Later...

Ana sighed as she looked around the battle field. So many dead people...

She spotted Jane nearby, whom was watching Aragorn free the dead army.

Over with Emerald...

Emerald saw a girl make her way across the field, obviously looking for someone.

"CECELIA!" She shrieked, running up to her cousin.

The blonde hobbit turned and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Have you seen Merry?" A nearby Pippin asked imedieatly.

Cecelia frowned. "That's who I'm looking for. C'mon you two!" The three hobbits all began searching for their friend.

Over with Jane and Ana...

Jane walked up to her friend.

"We won." Ana stated. Jane laughed. "Yes, I noticed that. I also noticed that Cecelia, Emerald, and Pippin have lost Merry."

"He died?" Ana gasped.

Jane laughed again. "No! They LOST him."

"Oh. That's good. Otherwise Cecelia and Pippin might kill themselves."

The two laughed again and headed towards Minas Tirith.

* * *

**So... **

**That chapter wasn't that long...**

**Actually, IT'S NOT OVER YET!**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**Someone thought they found my lost cat, and me and my sister got super excited.**

**But sadly it wasn't him. **

**Anyways...**

**Lets keep goin...**

* * *

It was dark already, and the hobbits still hadn't found Merry.

"MERRY!" They cried. Still no answer.

Pippin noticed someone lying near a dead Oliphant, and ran to him.

It was Merry.

"Merry it's me! It's Pippin!" Pippin whispered, kneeling by his friend.

"And Cecelia."

"And Emerald."

"I knew you'd find me." Merry whispered. "Are you going to leave me?"

"No, we're going to look after you." Cecelia promised.

Meanwhile...

All three hobbits were wearing orc armour, knowing that Sauron or his orcs would obviously notice three halflings walking through Mordor.

"We did it. We made it to Mordor."

Frodo and Lea looked at the huge plain filled with orcs and fire. This wouldn't be as easy as they expected.

"There are so many of them. So many... We'll never get through unseen." Frodo despaired.

"Dont worry Frodo. We'll think of something." Lea promised.

"It's him!" Frodo gasped suddenly. The Eye!"

And there it was. The big firey eye. The Eye of Sauron. The enemy.

"We have to go in there, Mr. Frodo. There's nothing for it. Come on. Let's jsut make it down the hill for starters." Sam said quietly. And they moved on.

* * *

**Okay, I cant write any more 'cause my fingers are gonna fall off soon.**

**I'll try and publish faster.**

**But I usually got a lot of things goin on in my boring life.**

**Like my cat dying.**

**And school.**

**And plans for the summer holidays.**

**And... You get the point.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IT WILL MAKE MY BORING LIFE HAPPY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I told you I'd update faster! XD**

**Yeah. **

**And we found my cat. **

**He just really hates going out in the daylight, so he came back at like four or five in the morning.**

**And I'm angry at him for not answering and being a coward because of the SUN.**

**Anyways, I really, REALLY, love the support! X3**

**And I've been thinking of publishing a replica of this ENTIRE thing, except with more romance and stuff like dat. **

**'Cause, seriously, when I FINALLY get to publish a chapter, I rush and just completely leave it out!**

**Anyways, I'll just write the chapter...**

* * *

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said.

The hobbits were off somewhere else, maybe sleeping, while Gandalf, Gimli, Jane, Ana, Legolas, Aragorn, and Éomer, all gathered in the hall.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn stated.

Gandalf sighed. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said as he smoked.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom!" Gandalf informed him.

"And there will be more if we dont act quickly." Ana added.

She was ignored.

"I have sent him to his death." Gandalf said hopelessly.

"No." Aragorn argued. Everyone looked at him. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"We can?" Ana cocked her head slightly to the side.

"How?" Gimli asked, also confused.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." Aragorn replied. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe as Éomer stepped forward. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn stated.

"A diversion." Legolas and Jane chorused.

"Certanity of death! Small chance of success!" Gimli nodded. "What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf informed Aragorn.

"No, I think he will."

Later...

Jane and Ana met up with Cecelia and Emerald not that long later. The two, along with Pippin, were sitting with Merry in the houses of healing while the meeting thing took place in the hall. According to the hobbits, Merry will be fine by the time they march on the black gate.

"I dont want to die young!" Emerald complained as if she was four. "I've lived- maybe only twenty years now! There's still SO much I haven't done!"

"At least you're going to die for a good reason." Jane stated.

"But-"

"You'll die so Middle Earth can be at Peace. If we lose, you'll die anyway! If you don't die in battle, and we win, then horray for us." Ana added.

"OKAY! Ya dont need to give us a speech!" Emerald stormed off.

"I dont see why she's angry." Cecelia laughed.

"She probably just wants to be right. She always does." Ana stated.

"Are we going to die though?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Hey-" Ana turned to see Jane walking away. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jane turned. "We're going to leave soon. We might as well get ready to fight."

Two Hours or so later..

The small army of men began to leave Minas Tirith.

Ana stopped her horse and turned to Minas Tirith. She may never see the white city again. She would've lived there if they won. Even though she knew that Cecelia, Emerald, and Lea were off to Hobbiton and Jane most likely to Mirkwood, but Ana really had no place to stay.

"Ana?" Jane noticed her friend had stopped.

Ana looked at Jane, then Minas Tirith, and then followed the army towards Mordor.

Meanwhile...

Lea gasped when she saw the orcs moving away from Mount Doom. "Sam! Frodo! Look! The orcs! They're leaving!"

Sam and Frodo both looked at her, then at the orcs, and back at her. The two smiled.

"You see, Mr Frodo? Some luck at last!" As soon as Sam said that, a group of orcs came marching towards them.

"Tent! Hide in a tent!" Lea whispered, and the three hid as the army marched past them.

When the orcs were gone, the three came out and truged on towards Mount Doom.

**Heheheh. **

**Because of Lea's idea thag scene didn't happen!**

**Anyways, I'll TRY and publish again tomorrow.**

**When you walk past a sign or something that says, for example, '(Name of town) Fellowship', your mind imedietly starts thinking of Lord of the Rings? That's what happens to me. **

**Sorry I had to say that. :P**

**I WILL POST CHAPTER 12 ASAP!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well... **

**Chapter 12 has arrived! XD XD XD XD**

**By the way THANK YOU 4 YOUR SUPER NICE REVIEWS EVERYONE! ;D **

**I'm trying to update faster but I'm SO BUSY with all this other stuff. **

**:,(**

**I'll just write...**

* * *

Lea HATED Mordor. Well, EVERYONE hated Mordor... Except for Sauron and the orcs and... YOU GET THE POINT!

She felt the most exhausted she had ever felt in her life!

In the past week or so, her stomach must have grown to the size of an almond. It was most likely the same with Frodo and Sam...

She felt terrible for Frodo. That poor, poor hobbit who had to carry the fate of Middle Earth around his neck THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS of miles. If they were to be on Earth right now, he would be more famous than that Canadian runner guy- Terry Fox. WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY more famous.

Lea stumbled and tripped. Sam turned back. "Lea?"

"I'm... I'm... Fine... Sam." She managed. It was then a bright light found them.

"FRODO GET DOWN!" Sam and Lea screamed. They watched in horror as their friend turned to face the Eye, then collapse onto the ground.

It was all Lea could do. All she could do for the time being was to lie thee and stare at him. She needed to help him desperately.

Meanwhile...

"Where are they?" Emerald whispered.

"Cowards..." Cecelia grumbled under her breath.

The group made there way towards the Black Gate. There was no sign of a massive army, or even a single orc.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come Forth!" Aragorn shouted. Silence. "May justice be done upon him!"

Finally, the gates opened and the ugliest thing Ana had ever seen stepped out.

Cecelia felt like Ana. This creature was SO hideous it made her feel slightly sick. Her face went green.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." It greeted, giving them a disgusting grin. It fell upon receiving no reply. "Is there any within this round with authority to treat with me?"

Emerald noticed that blood seemed to dribble from its mouth as it spoke. God... This creature was TOO disgusting.

"We do not come to _treat _with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf snapped. The Mouth of Sauron growled. "Tell you master this," Gandalf continued. "The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Oh-ho. Old Greybeard." It teased "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

It pulled out a shirt of chain-mail made with mithril. It was... It was...

Frodo's shirt.

Cecelia felt tears slide down her cheeks. If Lea was here... She would've died.

"Frodo..." Pippin whispered. The creature growled and tossed Gandalf the shirt. "Frodo!" Pippin said louder.

"Silence." Gandalf warned.

"NO!" Merry and Cecelia cried.

"Silence!"

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?"

Jane felt a tear slide down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away. 'Frodo is not dead.' She told herself 'He lives. Frodo lives. And Lea and Sam are with him.'

"And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Cecelia's hand moved towards her dagger. Same with Emerald.

Aragorn stepped forward.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

Just as it finished it's sentence, Aragorn sliced it's head clean off.

Emerald jumped at the sudden movement.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli stated.

Aragorn turned to face them all. "I do not believe it! I will not!"

Slowly, the Gate began to open, revealing a massive army of orcs. Chanting something that sounded like "Mordor! Mordor!"

"Fall back... Fall back!" Aragorn shouted as the orcs approached.

Meanwhile...

"It's gone Mr Frodo! The light's passed on! Way towards the North! Something's drawn it's gaze!" Sam stated. Lea opened her eyes at these words, and helped Sam get Frodo up. Mount Doom seemed so close... But at the same time... So far away...

Meanwhile...

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground. Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" Aragorn started upon reaching the soliders. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear... On this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

All swords were drawn at the end of Aragorn's speech.

"Do we still have a chance?" Emerald looked up at Ana.

"Yes. But a very small one.I'm guessing, for us, it is most likely, the end." Ana sighed.

"I'm proud to give my life to Middle Earth." Cecelia said. "THIS is home. Not America."

Jane nodded.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli stated.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas replied, looking down at the dwarf.

"Aye... I could do that."

Emerald felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I... I Never thouht I'd die fighting."

Ana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Em."

Meanwhile... (AGAIN)

Lea collapsed onto the ground. And not long after, so did Frodo and Sam.

They could never make it... Mount Doom, it's so far away... She couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

"Go... Go on without me... I cant... I cant do it..."She moaned. Sam looked back at her. "I can't... It's Frodo who needs to get to Mount Doom. Not... Not me..." And with that she passed out.

Meanwhile...(AGAIN)

Ana gasped when she saw Aragorn step towards the eye of Sauron. He paused, and turned back to the army. "For Frodo." And with that, he charged at the orcs.

Merry, Pippin, Cecelia, and Emerald all let out a battle cry and charged at the orcs. The army followed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Lea opened her eyes. She saw Sam standing up, Frodo on his back. If Sam can move, so can she. She stood, and weakly began following the hobbits up to Mount Doom.

Not long later...

"Look Mr Frodo! A doorway!" Sam pointed to the doorway to a Mount Doom. "We're almost there..."

"Clever Hobbitses! To climb so high!" Gollum jumped down from a rock and attacked them.

"YOU!" Lea yelled in rage at Gollum. "I HATE YOU!"

She yanked him off of Frodo and began tackling him to the ground. But Gollum took her head and began smashing it against a rock. She passed out, again. The Creature tossed her onto a large peice of rock that he was standing on earlier.

Meanwhile...

Cecelia saw an orc charging at Merry at full speed. "NO! MERRY LOOK OUT!"

The halfling didn't hear her. "NO!" Cecelia jumped in front of Merry and she felt a sword enter her chest. Merry gasped upon seeing this.

The orc snarled and let go of his sword, letting her fall to her knees, then it went to pull out a dagger, but Merry stabbed it in the stomach.

"CECELIA!"

Meanwhile (NOT at Mount Doom)

Ana saw a troll throw Aragorn onto the ground. No. Aragorn can't die. He is Isildur's Heir! He cannot die! She ran towards the troll but orcs flooded her path. She shoved them to the side as she tried to get to the troll.

She shoved them aside, but more and more came.

A while later...

(Emerald POV)

I hear a some kind of scream. I look up at Mordor. The tower of Sauron or whatever it's called began to tumble to the ground. Then it hit me. The ring had been destroyed.

"FRODO! FRODO!" I scream with joy, watching the Eye explode, causing Mordor to crumble into bits. Orcs began falling into the ground. But it left us untouched. Then Mount Doom exploded. I stop cheering. Frodo, Lea, and Sam are still in Mount Doom. And it just exploded.

A tear rolls down my cheek. They can't be dead... Can they? I fall to my knees. I see someone lying dead in front of me. When I realize who it is, I scream.

Meanwhile...

Frodo and Sam leaped onto the rock that Lea was lying unconscious on. Luckily it was like and island in the pool of lava. Or was Lea unconscious.

She had a terrible cut on her forehead, parts of her hair coated in blood.

She opened her eyes and sat up, making blood fall down the side of her head.

"Frodo? Sam? Did you... The ring..." Lea asked. She gasped upon seeing Frodo's finger. "Frodo where is your finger?"

"Yes, Lea. The Ring... It's gone... It's done!" Frodo said.

Lea smiled and hugged her two friends. "Thank god... Your alive... Frodo, what did you do to your finger?"

"Gollum. He bit-"

"Never mind I don't want to-" Lea gasped and she fell limp onto the ground. If her chest was not rising and falling weakly, anyone could mistake her for dead.

Meanwhile...

Pippin ran to Emerald upon hearing her scream.

"Emerald? Are you alright?"

"NO! ANA IS DEAD! SEE?!" Emerald pointed to the dead girl in front of her, and continued sobbing. Pippin knelt down an hugged her.

Suddenly Emerald's head snapped up.

"Cecelia... WHERE IS CECELIA?!" Emerald ran out of Pippin's arms and around the field, searching.

"Emerald... Pippin..." She heard a faint voice whisper.

The two hobbits walked slowly up to Merry, who's eyes were bloodshot.

Emerald then went white. There was Cecelia, lying there, a sword in her chest, she was trying everything to breathe.

"No... Cecelia... No..." Emerald knelt in front of her.

"It's... Too... Late... Emerald... Merry... Pippin... Is... The... Ring... ?" She managed.

"Yes. Cecelia the ring is destroyed." Merry informed her.

"Good." She smiled slightly, but it quickly fell. Her body went stiff and her eyes went lifeless.

Emerald began to sob. Pippin felt tears silently streaming down his cheeks. It was the same with Merry.

He stood up.

"At least she died fighting." Pippin put a hand on Emerald's shoulder. Merry shook his head. "No. She died to save me. I would be dead if she didn't jump in front of that orc."

Emerald stared at him.

"It's my fault she died." And with that, Merry left.

Pippin frowned and followed his friend. Emerald stared into Cecelia's lifeless eyes. Then she screamed in rage and threw the sword across the field and fell onto the ground, head in hands.

Jane jumped as a sword whizzed past her, and turned to see Emerald kneeling over a dead Cecelia. The ring had been destroyed, but Cecelia, Ana, and most likely Lea died anyways. She turned. Not wanting to see her face. She also learned that Arwen had become incredibly weak and sick.

She felt really bad for Aragorn. Arwen was weak and dying, and Ana was dead.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Legolas.

"They did not die in vain, they died fighting. They died for a good reason." He reassured her. She smiled. "Thank you."

Days later...

Frodo opened his eyes. He was in a bed, somewhere in Gondor. He sat up and his eyes widened. There was Gandalf. Standing at the bottom of his bed.

* * *

**You are all gonna kill me.**

**I apologize, it had to be done. :'(**

**But I have plans... UNEXPECTED PLANS. **

**Heheheheh...**

**Goodbye.**


	14. Chapter 14

But his beard and clothes were white. "Gandalf?"

The old wizard nodded, shook his head, and began to laugh. Frodo joined in.

In the doorway, Merry and Pippin appeared. "Frodo!" The two jumped onto his bed and hugged him, laughing as well.

Then Gimli entered, also laughing, throwingbhis hands in the air in joy.

"Gimli!" Frodo smiled. The dwarf clapped his hands and ran up to join Gandalf.

Following him was Jane and Legolas. Frodo smiled and the two elves stood beside Gimli.

After them came Aragorn. "Aragorn!" Frodo laughed. Aragorn smiled and joined the others.

After about a minute, Sam appeared. Merry and Pippin began chatting about their journey. But Frodo's attention was on Sam. He smiled, and Sam returned it.

Frodo's smile quickly dropped when he noticed Lea, Ana, Cecelia, and Emerald were'nt there. "Where are the others?"

All laughing stopped. Smiles fell. It was silent. Jane finally spoke. "... Ana... Ana and Cecelia are... Dead. Lea is dying... Emerald is alive... She's waiting for Lea to wake up."

As if on cue, Emerald entered the room, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "Lea... I'm sorry Frodo. She... She... D-d-died..." Emerald began sobbing hysterically and ran out of the room. Pippin followed her.

Frodo was silent. Everyone was. Eventually everyone left the room.

That left Frodo alone. There was something he had wanted to tell Lea. For a long time now. But it's too late now. She's dead.

Meanwhile...

*Emerald POV*

I sat there, staring at the three dead bodies in front of me. Why them? Why? WHY NOT ME! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED?! NO ONE NEEDS ME ANYWAY!

Pippin entered the room. He sat beside me. "I'm so sorry. They were your best friends. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Pip. It's not your fault." I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Merry entered. I imediately jumped away from Pippin. Merry smirked slightly. "I knew it..." He whispered. I blushed and looked at the floor.

Merry turned to Cecelia, and his smile dropped. "It's my fault. It's my fault she died." He said.

"Merry, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault!" Pippin said. Merry suddenly grew very angry.

"You don't understand! I l..." He turned and began to leave. He spoke again, his voice softer. "I should leave you two alone."

"I will be right back." Pippin stood up but I caught him. "He just wants to be alone. We should respect that."

Pippin nodded. We left the room, going the oposite direction Merry had went.

Later...

Frodo entered the houses of healing, where they were being kept. He looked at Ana, then at Cecelia, then, finally, at Lea.

If it weren't for Gollum, she would've been fine.

He lightly touched the scar on her forehead. It ran above both eyebrows, and down the right side of her face. It stopped at her cheek. She still had a little bit of blood in her hair, but besides that, the scar, and her deathly pale skin, she looked normal.

Looking at her red hair, and then at her pale face, made him wince. She looked like a ghost.

He turned and left. He couldn't look at her when she was in this state.

That Night...

(Emerald POV)

I looked at the empty bed beside me. A week or so ago, Cecelia had slept there. I wished that she was there now.

I sighed and lay down on my bed, falling asleep.

...

I woke up on some kind of cloud. In front of me was a blonde hobbit in a long white dress. "Cecelia?"

The hobbit nodded. I tried to run to her and hug her and tell her how much I missed her, and how Merry wont talk to anyone, but her body stay put.

"Hey Em! I only have ten minutes and I have a lot to tell you."

I stared at her. Suddenly her head cocked to the side. "First I have two questions for you. Who else is dead? Why wont Merry talk to anyone?"

I laughed. "Lea and Ana are dead. And Merry wont talk to anyone because... He loved you, Cecelia. That's what I'm guessing."

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Okay. Now for my part. I met with Lady Galadriel half an hour ago. She said that I will make a great choice in one month. She had predicted my fate. She said that I had three choices: To go back to Middle Earth, to die, or to go back home. I think that Lea and Ana got the same choice. So far I want to go back to Middle Earth. She also said that my soul still exists on Earth, that's why I'm not fully dead."

I stared at her. She began to glow, then fade. "REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS'N-" She disappeared. Then I fell back asleep.

...

I woke up back in my bed in Minas Tirith. I sat up and looked back at Cecelia's old bed. Empty. Was it real? No. It was most likely a dream.

I solemnly get out of bed and put my clothes on. I her a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Me." I hear Jane's voice. I open the door and she comes in.

"Good morning elfy." I smile. She laughs and sits on Cecelia's bed. I close the door and sit on my own bed.

"Good morning, Emerald." The elleth greeted. Suddenly her smile drops. "They're gone."

"Who?"

"Lea, Ana, and Cecelia. Their bodies... They disappeared."

My jaw drops and my eyes widen. Gone? I have a feeling we wont be seeing Frodo and Merry for a while...

"Anyways, Aragorn's coronation is in four hours. Are you ready?"

"Wha... IT'S TODAY?!"

"Yes." I open my mouth to yell something but Jane interupts. "Please don't yell, Emerald. You know that my hearing is better and when people yell it hurts a lot."

I close my mouth and nod. "I knew that..."


	15. Chapter 15

**I TOLD you I'd be updating faster!**

**I'm sorry that I killed Cecelia, Lea, and Ana. :(**

**I'll spoil it for you, okay?**

**Two of them come back. **

**That much I'll say. **

**NO. MORE.**

* * *

(Emerald POV)

Jane left the room, closing the door behind her. In four hours, Aragorn will be the king of Gondor. And then herself, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam would be off to the Shire.

I decided to clean the room since we were leaving tomorrow. When I moved over to Cecelia's bed I noticed something under her pillow. I took it out and stared at it. "How the heck did she get this?" I say under my breath.

It was a picture of my family and Cecelia's family at some kind of christmas holiday. Though the photo was taken when Cecelia and I were eleven.

(A/N: Cecelia and Emerald are cousins, in case you forgot.)

I shoved the picture in my bag, to sad to look at it. How she has that is a mystery never to be solved.

I look in the mirror and noticed the streak of green hair I once had was now blonde. It'll be like that for years, since there was obviously no hair dye in the Shire.

Four hours later...

All of Minas Tirith, all of Rohan, and some elves were all gathered on the parapet for Aragorn's coronation.

Jane stood with Legolas and the elves and Emerald was standing beside Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam.

Emerald wore her hair up in a loose braid, and a long dark brown dress. Emerald couldn't see Aragorn because of her size, and she was clearly upset about it. She wanted to see her friend become king.

Jane, not visible but not too far away from the hobbits, had her hair down, and wore the exact dress she had worn on her arival of Middle Earth. Surprisingly, it hadn't changed.

Everyone watched as Gandalf took the crown from Gimli, who was carrying the pillow that it rested on, held it up high, then slowly placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King." He announced, before looking down at Aragorn and adding in a quiet voice "May they be blessed."

Aragorn smiled at the wizard before standing up, taking a deep breath, and turning to face the crowd.

Everyone began cheering and clapping, all incredibly happy that Gondor finally had a king again.

"This day does not belong to one man," Aragorn spoke, silencing everyone. "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The people cheered once more, before it grew silent.

Aragorn began making his way down the cleared path, receiving bows from the people he past.

He soon made his way to Legolas and Jane, who both smiled slightly upon seeing the new king.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said something in elvish. Legolas amiled bigger.

"You'll be a wonderful king, Aragorn. Gondor will be amazing with you here." Jane reassured the king. Aragorn smiled then noticed someone in the crowd.

The elves moved aside to reveal Arwen. The one Aragorn loved.

For a moment, Jane half expected it to be Ana, then inside her head she scolded herself of being a fool and that she knew for a long time that Aragorn loved Arwen, not Ana.

Anyways, Aragorn slowly moved towards Arwen, and the two were now face to face. Aragorn removed the flag from her hand, giving it to a random person in the crowd. Arwen looked at the ground but Aragorn slightly tilted her head up to face him again. Arwen sighed and smiled before Aragorn kissed her.

Everyone began clapping, happy that the two were together again.

Eventually the two walked over to the hobbits, hand in hand. The hobbits bowed nervously.

"My friends..." Aragorn shook his head. The five hobbits looked up, still nervous. "... You bow to no one."

And Aragorn himself bowed down to them, and soon after everyone else bowed as well.

Emerald blushed slightly. She looked at Pippin, who was smiling broadly.

An hour or two later...

"I'm going to miss you, Em." Jane smiled, giving her friend a hug.

"I'll miss you too elfy." Emerald laughed, before pulling away from the hug and jumping on her pony.

"Don't kill yourself." Jane smiled again before watching her friend disappear with the other hobbits.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm SO sorry!**

**It's test week so I have to study non-stop. **

**And... I had NO time WHATSOEVER to write. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

A month or so later...

The five hobbits arrived in the shire. Emerald over heard that Jane went with Legolas to Mirkwood, also that she'd soon be off to the Undying Lands with the elves, never to return.

That meant Emerald was left alone with Pippin, Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Frodo. But she didn't mind. They were good friends as well. She'd miss the others, though.

The five were over joyed to be back in the Shire. It had remained untouched by Sauron and Saruman, which was good.

In fact, the hobbits had no idea that these five had just came back from saving the world.

The five sat at the green dragon, slightly unsure of what to do.

Finally they clinked their mugs together, and drank.

Then Sam notice the person cleaning the mugs.

Rosie Cotton.

He took one more drink before going up to her. Pippin smiled broadly, and Emerald and Frodo laughed.

That night, the five were walking out of the green dragon, chatting and laughing. As they crossed a meadow, they met a blinding light.

The five hobbits fell backwards onto the ground, surprised.

As the light faded away, they began to sit up.

Emerald blinked.

On the ground in front of them was Cecelia, alive and breathing.

Her back was to them, and she was staring around in awe. How did she get in the Shire?

"C-Cecelia?" Emerald stuttered.

The blonde hobbit turned around and gasped.

"What... How... THANK YOU GALADRIEL!" Cecelia yelled. Every nearby hobbit looked at her, surprised, then turned back to what they were doing.

"What... The... Heck... ?" Emerald blinked again, before embracing her cousin in a tight hug. "YOUR ALIVE!"

"How..." The other four hobbits just stood there, stunned, unsure of what to do.

Emerald pulled back from the hug, her mood turning serious. "How are you alive? You were... DEAD! NOT BREATHING!" Emerald backed away.

"Well, I-"

FLASHBACK!

Cecelia woke up in a white room. There were three doorways, and Lady Galadriel, standing before her.

"Lady Galadriel?" Cecelia stood up.

"Welcome, Cecelia of the Shire."

"How am I alive? I... I died!"

"Yes, and no. When you entered Middle Earth, you still had part of your soul in Earth."

"Yes..."

"You are now given a choice. You may die, go back to Middle Earth, or go back to New York."

As Galadriel said this, people began to form in the doorways.

In one there was Emerald and Merry, smiling and waving. Why was Merry there?

In another she saw her dead Grandfather, and someone else... Jane's sister.

In the third one there was her mother and father, arms stretched out.

Cecelia blinked. Which way would she go? Either New York or Middle Earth.

Then it hit her. She couldn't leave her friends alone in Middle Earth! Then she remembered her dream... Meeting Emerald in heaven... She had said that Merry wouldn't takk to anyone. Emerald must've done the same.

She couldn't leave them. They might kill themselves.

"I... I choose to go back to Middle Earth." Cecelia sighed.

Galadriel nodded. The young hobbit walked through the doorway with Merry and Emerald, who both beamed and rushed down some stairs, Cecelia quickly following.

BACK TO THE SHIRE!

*Cecelia POV*

"Cecelia!" My eyes flashed open.

"Hello Merry." I smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course! Why did you ask?"

He helped me up, then looked at the ground. "You passed out randomly and your breathing went strange. We thought you died again."

I hugged him. "I'm not dead. I just had a random flashback dream thing."

I stepped back from the hobbit. He looked surprised but he just smiled at me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They left."

"And... You stayed?"

Merry grew slightly red and looked at the ground. "I couldn't just leave you here. So I pretended to leave and then came back after they were long gone."

"Why did they leave?"

"It's nightime already."

I looked at the sky. "Oh."

Suddenly something hit me from behind and I hit the ground hard.

I huffed and looked up to see a very angry looking girl hobbit.

"Merry WHAT are you doing?" She growled.

"No, girl." Cecelia stood up. "What are YOU doing?!"

The girl hit me with a rake and I fainted.

Later...

My eyes opened again. Why am I always passing out?

The girl and Merry were still fighting.

Finally the girl growled at Merry and stormed off.

I stood up. "What was THAT all about?" I asked.

Merry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you fainted."

"Well I woke up."

We were silent for a moment.

"What was that all about?" I repeated.

"N-Nothing."

I looked at the sky. "I better head back to Bag End. I think me and Em'll stay there for about a week more, than we'll each get our own hobbit hole. Because... I don't want to go back home. I WILL stay here forever."

I sighed and looked back at Merry.

"Bye, then." Merry said.

"See you in the morning." I turned but he called me back.

I turned to face him. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**That whole last half was just to bother you.**

**;)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**I might actually finish it this weekend.**

**Then I'll do the edited addition.**

**Yay! ;)**

**Alright let's get on with the story...**

* * *

It's been a month since Cecelia appeared back in hobbiton.

At the moment, Emerald and Pippin were walking by a river.

Both were silent. Until...

"I wonder if Lea will ever come back. If Cecelia did, then most likely Lea and Ana will too." Emerald sighed.

Pippin shrugged. "I don't know Emerald. Maybe she will. If she does, Frodo and Sam'll be very happy."

Emerald laughed. "True." It was silent again. "But I have a feeling Ana went back to normal Earth. Because she has nothing here really. Besides, someone has to tell our parents why we disappeared."

Pippin looked at her. "Would you leave or stay?"

Emerald went silent. "...Stay."

"Why?"

She smiled at Pippin. "Because I'd have to leave you."

...

Ana woke up suddenly. She was on her driveway.

Was she... HOME?!

But... Jane, Lea, Cecelia and Emerald were still in Middle Earth.

Well, she thinks so.

She ran up to her door and knocked.

Some random fat old guy opened the door. "What is it, girl?"

Ana blinked. "I... I wish to see-"

"Oh. The people who lived here before me. They died a year ago, kid. You should know that."

Ana gasped. "D-dead? How?"

The man grunted. " It was all over the news, kid. The woman commit suicide because her two kids were missing. Then the man killed himself because his wife is dead."

Ana blinked tears away. "Ok-kay. T-Thank you, sir" And she stormed off towards Lea's house.

She knocked. Lea's mom opened it.

"Ana? Where are the others? Where is my daughter?"

Ana sighed. "They... They're... It's a LONG story."

"Well, come in, dear. Tell me everything." The woman stepped aside and Ana smiled and came in.

They sat down at a table.

"Where have you five been these last three- almost FOUR- years?"

Ana gasped. "F-four years? It's only been like... Ten months!"

The woman shook her head. "No. Three. Years."

Ana sighed and then told the story.

...

Mrs Fisherson's mouth dropped open. "That's impossible Ana. Tell the truth."

"I am!"

"So you went into a movie?"

Ana cocked her head slightly to the side. "Movie? What movie?"

The woman sighed. "Lord of The Rings. It's a very famous book and movie series."

"What? So... Middle Earth... It's all fake?"

Mrs Fisherson shook her head. "Now that I get a good look at you, I think I believe you. You're covered in cuts and bruises, and you're wearing old-fashion clothes and you're holding a real sword that looks a bit like it was made by elves."

Ana looked at the sword in her hand. "Oh. I didn't know I still had that..."

Just then, Mr Fisherson came in.

He looked at Ana funny, then at his wife. "Honey, why is there a woman dressed as that Ana person from Lord of the Rings in our dining room?"

"It's me, Ana. Your daughter's friend."

"We don't have a daughter. And we never did."

Both women stared at the man.

"Your daughter Lea Fisherson. She's your daughter and my friend."

"Lea Fisherson is not our daughter. She's another character from Lord of The Rings. She just has the same last name as us."

Ana ran over to the fireplace. All the pictures of Lea were still there. But her face was disappearing from the picture. It was the same with the other's.

Exactly like how Hermione's face disappeared from her parent's pictures in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"Oh no..." Ana decided it would be smart to get out of here before the Fisherson's called the police.

She tried Emerald's house. It was the same.

Then Cecelia's house.

No one remembered them.

Ana ran around the neighborhood, trying desperately to find someone who remembered her.

Fail.

Then she noticed an old tattered sign on the telephone pole.

It said:

_Missing:_

_Jane Hunterson, age eighteen. Disappeared November 26th, 2012. If found, please return to 234 Scarlet Ave. _

The smiling picture of Jane faded away. Ana yelled in rage and tore down the sign.

Then she dropped to her knees and cried.

* * *

**Poor Ana.**

**No one remembers her anymore. :(**

**And sorry if it was kinda short. :|**

**Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! XD XD XD  
**

**NO FLAMES THOUGH! **


	18. Chapter 18

Ana sat against a tree, tears spilling down her face.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She fell through the sky and landed on a cloud like thing. Galadriel stood in front of her. "Did you make the wrong choice?"

Ana nodded. "I wish I stayed in Middle Earth. That's my home, not here."

Galadriel smiled. "I will only give you one more chance. Now, you may chose where you are going..."

"I already chose." Ana said. "I want to go back, and I want to go back..." She looked at the doorways and saw Jane and Lea standing in one. In the other was Cecelia and Emerald. "...Isn't Lea in the Shire? Why is she in Mirkwood?"

Galadriel laughed. "That doorway leads to the undying lands. Not Mirkwood."

"Oh..." Ana looked back at Emerald and Cecelia, then at Jane and Lea. They were starting to disappear.

"Chose quickly." Galadriel was fading as well.

"I might regret this, but here I go..." She ran towards the Undying Lands gate.

(Back to the shire)...

Emerald and Pippin entered the Green dragon hand in hand.

Cecelia raised and eyebrow. "What's with the handholding?"

Pippin and Emerald jumped a part.

"W-What are you t-talking ab-bout Cecelia?" Emerald stuttered, turning redder than an apple.

She laughed. "It's obvious, Em. Come and sit."

Emerald turned even redder and sat beside her cousin. Pippin sat across from her, beside Merry.

Suddenly Cecelia fell unconscious.

Emerald looked at Merry. "Was she drinking?"

Merry shook his head.

...

Cecelia suddenly flew out of the green dragon and past a sea, and then reached an is land. The most beautiful place she'd ever seen.

She saw Jane walking with someone, not Legolas, surprisingly.

Jane was walking with someone short, with long red hair. Cecelia almost fainted.

It was Lea. Just then, there was a huge flash of white light. Jane and Lea fell back.

Ana appeared.

Jane blinked and looked at her best friend. "A-Ana?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Y-you d-died."

Ana motioned to Lea. "She did too."

Lea shrugged. "Yeah... But why are you so late?"

Ana froze. "I... I went back to Earth. And..." She took a deep breath. "Everyone's memories of us were taken away."

She turned to Lea. "Your mom recognized me at first. Then your father arrived. This story... This place... Is a book and three movies. We are now in those movies and book, so your father was very confused when he saw me. Then... All those pictures of you... Remember how Hermione's face disappeared from those photos in Harry Potter? It was exactly like that. So Galadriel let me come back. And... Jane... The Peters... They're dead."

Jane blinked. "They... They are? H-how?"

Ana shrugged. "Some weird guy lives there now. He told me that they killed themselves... But no one believes random wierd people, right?"

Just then Legolas appeared. He began to say something to Jane but Cecelia began to float away again. She landed back in the Green Dragon, and opened her eyes.

"You need to stop doing that Cecelia!" Emerald sighed.

"Lea... Ana... Jane... Oh my god..." Cecelia put a hand on her head.

"What happened?" Merry asked.

Cecelia took a deep breath. "Ana and Lea... They're in the Undying Lands."

"What?"

Cecelia noticed that Frodo was sitting nearby. "Lea's in the Undying Lands?"

Cecelia nodded.

Frodo began to leave. "I will go there now."

"Wait... Mr Frodo!" Sam ran after him.

Cecelia put another hand on her head and realized that she was starting to fall into some kind of trance.

Her face grew pale and she began to close her eyes again.

"Cecelia!" Merry shook her.

"So... Dizzy..." She gasped and then Cecelia disappeared. Literally.

"Cecelia no!" Emerald yelled.

Just then Lea appeared where Cecelia had been.

"What the heck...?" Emerald backed up slowly.

"Frodo... Frodo!"

Lea opened her eyes. "What..."

Frodo came running in.

"Did I just... TELEPORT!?" Lea put a hand on her head. "I'm going crazy. This is a dream..."

"This IS a dream. Cecelia just disappeared. And then you appear! You... You're dead!" Emerald fainted. Pippin caught her.

"Lea?" Frodo finally spoke.

Lea's eyes widened. "Frodo?" She turned. "You... You destroyed the ring? Is Gollum de-"

Suddenly her eyes glowed white and she spoke. But it was not her voice. "I must leave now. Wait for the last ship to depart. Then leave. I will see you then, Frodo Baggins. I must leave now."

Suddenly Lea disappeared. Cecelia appeared again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Cecelia fainted.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FAINTING ALREADY!" Emerald yelled.


End file.
